Pokemon Fanfiction: Rockets Uprising
by Wonder P
Summary: The story of Giovanni and his son, Kio. Kio is an experienced trainer and is offered a job as a rocket representative. Ciel is an innocent girl who has something to do with the future. My first fanfic, please R&R.
1. Rocket's Uprising

**Disclaimer:Please do not get mad or say that I suck, This is my first and only fanfiction that I have please, do not say anything and enjoy.**

**I do not own any characters not even Kio, Ciel, or anybody else. I don't even think that I own this story.**

**If for Any reason yo thought that I did, I don't so stop bothering me, because I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**Giovanni wasn't too happy today, it seemed as though Team Rocket's statistics have been decreasing over the past four years.The charts on his computer moniter made him moan in disbelief. Rockets no longer had any recognition. Now it seemed like Team Aqua and Team Magma were getting all of the credit in the criminal world. Also less and less Rocket applications were being sent in and more and more Rocket members are quiting, the organization was falling apart."I've got to do something." he said with a short worried voice, he had come too far, and he wasn't going to stop now. He had to think of something before all of his dreams came crashing down. "Great trainers don't come easily." These words then sprung an idea in his the evil mastermind's head. **

**He pushed the call button, waiting for a Rocket member to answer. A few seconds after a man's voice was heard," Yes Boss." His voice quivered, the Boss almost never called unless it was of the most importance. Giovanni closed his laptop and clenched his fingers on his desk. He chuckled for a second and then said," Get my son on the line."**

**The battle was a three on three match, and Flannery was down to her last pokemon. She retuned her Magcargo, and put the pokeball away. She hated when matches like this happened, she was losing big time, and her opponent hadn't even lost a sweat. She clenched onto her last pokemon and released a Typlosion onto the field. The fire type pokemon roared and then looked at the opposing trainer, and his pokemon. It saw a Young man at the age of sixteen, he had black hair and a face that said Im not afraid of anything. He had a red shirt on with the logo of an annoyed round face on it. Over it he wore a black coat that was opened, and matching black Jeans. Lastly, he wore dark shoes. Out on the field he had a Scizor the only pokemon he had used in this match.**

**"Scizor, use metal claw." the trainer said, and the red pokemon charged with its claw-like hands glowing like the color of the intense sun. It glided across the field at a blinding speed, so fast Flannery couldn't prepare a single attack. The clawed pokemon attacked the flaming pokemon in what was supposedly its jaw and then it fell to the ground, it was knocked out. Flannery was shocked at the speed of the match, battles never ended this quickly. She was a skilled leader, but the battle was over before it even begun. She sighed and called back her pokemon, she was okay with it now, she didn't always have to win.**

**Flannery walked across the field, and stood across the other trainer face to face. She took out a case from her pocket and opened it. Then she removed a small badge, about an inch in size, and handed it to him. "Proof of your victory here in lavaridge town, I here give you this badge." She dropped the symbol into his hand which he held out. He didn't seem too impressed with his victory. The trainer took out his own badge case and opened it, inside were already ten badges, and without room in the case he decided to just stash it in there. He put the case away in his backpack and walked away. There was something about him, something that made you feel afraid and calm at the same time. The door slammed as he walked out the shameful gym. It was just a waste of his time. This would probably be the last time he would listen to a weak amatuer of a trainer.**

**The trainer layed on a bench, he was still in Lavaridge Town. He didn't know where to go, better yet he had no place to go. He yawned at the boring day he had been having, nothing went without a small sense of uncoolness. A little girl ran by, her shroomish followed her, she was halfway across the path of the bench when she spotted him. She smiled and walked up to him, her pokemon followed. "Hey mister, wanna play?" She said with glee. He ignored her and she tried again," please play with me". He didn't reply, which made her heartbroken. She walked away with the same bad mood he was in.**

**The clouds overhead seemed to fly with the time. He got dizzy from all the cloud watching, and his eyes began to grow heavy. He fell asleep under the days sun. He moved around on the bench until he was in the fetal position, like a baby who falls asleep without its mom. The hours passed and day turned into night, the sound of Hoothoot hooing in the night was all over. **

**Then all of a sudden, a loud ring with the sound of of loud music rang and the sound of wings flapping filled the night sky. The boy got up, confused at what had just happened. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, especially for this long. He answered his cellphone which he always carried around, "What!" he said with a irritated voice. He didn't like being distured at all, especially at night when you wake him up.**

**"Good morning son," A dark voice said leaving a trail that made his spine coil." How have you been"?**

**"Dad? He replied, he wondered what his dad wanted, it made him question himself." Its dark, what do you want." His voice had changed, no longer irritated at his sleepiness.**

**"I need you to do something for me," He said with a questioning tone." How would you like to join Team Rocket"?The proposel made the boy nervous.**

**"I don't know," He replied, he was nervous, so nervous in fact, he wanted to hang up, but didn't want to get his father angry." Why"?**

**"Just a thought, it would be splendous son, join my organization, and I will make it worth your wild." The offer was tempting, so tempting in fact he almost wanted to say yes, but he knew right from wrong, and declined. Giovanni grumbled, nobody ever turns down one of his offers, and his patience was growing thin. He decided to leave the conversation. Just before the man hung up, he said something that caught his attention, "Think about it Kio. ". Something he hadn't called him in a long time.**


	2. Candy for Everyone's Eyes!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, and if for any reason you thought I did, I don't. I OWN NOTHING! **

**As the clouds flew by, a young girl pranced along the lonely sidewalk of the park. It was cool today, and she enjoyed the emptiness of the area. As she moved towards a fountain, her Lombre followed, running with its arms in the air. The girl sat on the fountain, her pink skirt folded perfectly beneath her. Her long hazel hair flew in the wind as her blue eyes stared into the air. She loved today, it was different than usual. She sighed in relief as Lombre hopped onto the fountain beside her. **

**"Lombre!" The pokemon said as it held its stomach.**

**"Lombre, are you hungry again?" She said in a sincere voice. The two had almost recently stopped at a pokemon center to eat. "All right then, lets go get another bite." She smiled at her pokemon who continued to stare at her blankly.**

**Ciel hopped off her seat, her pink boots gracefully touching the ground. Lombre followed shortly after, and the two left the park. Ciel hated cities, but since her hunger was starting to return it was her only choice other than starve. When they finally reached a pokemon center, Lombre broke away from their walk and sped into the heavy sliding door. She followed it into the building, which was three stories high. The two walked up to the desk clerk, another Nurse Joy, just like in the other towns and cities.**

**"Welcome to Varis City Pokemon Center, how may I help you?" Nurse Joys were always in a happy and helpful mood, which was wierd due to the fact that they had to stay at their desks unless they really needed to. Ciel told the Nurse about their situation, and she pointed her into the food court, which was floor two.**

**Ciel and Lombre walked up a flight of stairs into a room filled with trainers, tables, and food. Lombre tried to speed into the fray, but Ciel held him back. "Not this time, you wouldn't want to get lost would you?" She said as she stared at the other trainers. Everyone was caught in the complex hustle and bustle of the modern world. She and her Lombre walked over to a table and sat. About five minutes later a man walked up to her. He held a book in his hands, and he looked old, not old as in grey hair, no teeth, and the inability to hear clearly, but old as in really wise. She looked up at him, confused.**

**"Ciel," He said in a cold shivering voice. " Time is near." His tone was very flat, and when he was done he stared at the girl, who statred to stare at him. Then shortly after that he walked away. **

**"What?" She said, shocked at the man's dark message. Butterflies started to gather in her stomach, and her appatite receded. She was confused, shocked, and scared at the same time. "Maybe, he was just trying to scare me." She said in disbelief. Nurse Joy walked up to her table with two plates, but by the time she got there, the two were nowhere to be found.**

**"Arcanine, use flamethrower!" A man said. Arcanine spewed an intense flame at Lombre.**

**"Lombre, jump and use water gun!" Ciel yelled. Lombre dodged into the air as the heavy stream of fire missed its feet. Lombre then opened its mouth and a powerful stream of water launched. The blast of water hit Arcanine, who then flinched.**

**"Arcanine, take down!" Arcanine ran towards Lombre who was just landing from its jump. Not having enough time to retaliate, Lombre took a direct attack. Lombre flew into the air, and shortly after hit the ground as hard as a boulder. **

**"Lombre!" Ciel screamed in terror. Lombre lay on the ground, not out yet. Lombre flipped into the air, landing in front of Ciel, panting.**

**"Hey, can you go on?" Ciel said. Lombre nodded. "Good, now use-" At that moment Lombre fainted onto the ground. The man looked at her, angry at her weakness.**

**"Get your pokemon to a pokemon center!" Ciel stared at him. "What are you waiting for, your not a trainer, your a discrace to trainers everywhere!"**

**Ciel called Lombre into a pokeball. She slowly rose to her feet, and took out another ball. "One more go."**

**"Fine by me!" He said in a malevolent voice. He returned Arcanine, and sent out another pokemon. "Nidoking, go!" The pokeball flew into the air and at that moment a huge dinosaur pokemon was released. "Good luck fighting Nidoking!" He laughed at her, what was once an innocent battle was now a brawl from the gods.**

**Ciel unclenched the ball and released it into the air. A pokemon was released and this time it was a Jigglypuff. The pink ball look ready for combat, despite its cute look. Ciel's opponent just smiled, a Jigglypuff was sure to be an easy win.**

**"A Jigglypuff...HAHAHA!" The man was now laughing like a maniac, which angered Ciel. This time she'd win.**

**"Jigglypuff, use pound!" Jigglypuff leaped into the air pulled out its fist and socked Nidoking right in its face. Being cocky, Ciel's opponent stood in confusion, Jigglypuff wasn't supposed to be this good. Retaliating from his recoil, the man called out to Nidoking.**

**"Dynamic Punch!"**

**"Use rollout to dodge!" Jigglypuff rolled into a ball and rolled behind Nidoking. It poofed out of its ball like form, now mid air. "Sing!" Jigglypuff began to sing in a melodic rythem.**

**"Ji-gal-lee puff, Jig-al le-ee-ee puff..."**

**Nidoking began to close its eyes, and slowly fell to the floor.**

**"You know what to do next!" The pink ball began to gather solar energy into a small ball which progressively became larger. After a while, the sphere became a couple yards wide barely held on the tip of its hands. Jigglypuff launched the ball into a stream of bursting energy. Nidoking took the hit and fainted. **

**She had won the battle, and on the other side her opponent stood, speechless.**

**Still not happy, Ciel recalled her pokemon and recalled and receded deeper into the city.**


	3. Rocket's Revolution

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story, and if for some reason you thought I did, I don't. I OWN NOTHING!**

**As Kio stood patiently outside of Rocket H.Q., it seemed as though the buildings essence was no longer present. Why was he here, that was a question he wanted to know. He wasn't exactly Giovanni's favorite kid. Winds slowed and Kio felt that his decision was both wrong and right at the same time, as if both entities had both compromised into one feeling. He took one step and froze, contemplating his next move. Thinking about doing what was "right" caused him to walk steadily into the building.**

**A heavy sliding door opened its sound was like a nail on chalkboard. He walked in, and there stood two rocket grunts. Both of them looked as though they were just emotinless standing like a couple of scarecrows. As Kio tried to walk past, one of the guards grabbed him on his shoulder.**

**"Hold it." The Grunt on the left had stopped him. Kio looked at the grunt. "Your gonna need some verification."**

**"Bosses kid, move." Kio told the grunt. The grunt stood back to his post. Messing with any of Giovanni's kids was trouble to anyone. Kio walked up to the desk clerk, who told him that he could find giovanni on the twelve floor. Kio nodded and walked towards the elevator. He pressed a button and a sound dinged. The elevator moved and Kio wondered if he doing the right thing. Giovanni had never called before, what could he want now?**

**The elevator door slid open and Kio walked out. He was now in a hall, so long that everything seemed to have merged on the horizon line. It took about five minutes to walk to the end, but there he was, standing in front of this gigantic door. He knocked steadily, and after about ten or twenty seconds the door shifted. On the other side a large table with a large amount of people sitting, with Giovanni on the end. There was one seat left which Giovanni had saved solely for him. Unfortunately it was on the other side of the room, and the first thing that came to Kio's mind was, 'Great more walking'.**

**When he sat in his seat, Giovanni finally noticed him. He smiled and stood.**

**"Everyone, I would like you to meet my son." Giovanni continued to smile even after the introduction. After Giovanni sat, another Rocket from another branch stood.**

**"Excuse me sir, but can this kid really help us?" The grunt sounded conspicious, most likely doubting Kio's strength. Giovanni stood again, this time he didn't smile.**

**"Of course, of course, we can all trust my son's strength." Giovanni looked at Kio. "The dawn of Rocket will arrive, and Magma and Aqua will crumble beneath our feet!"**

**Another Rocket stood, she looked at Kio and then at the boss. "Sir you are considering others too right?"**

**Giovanni looked at her, scorning her in disgust. "Of course, my son is a valued trainer, and if you doubt is superior strength, have a battle with him. Anyone?" A couple a Rockets stood.**

**"Your not serious, about having THAT much confidence in his strength do you?"**

**"Of course!" Giovanni laughed.**

**"If your'e that confident what about a two on one."**

**"Hold on!" Kio shouted, he hadn't talked at all since he got here. "I never agreed to this, and I only came here to see what you wanted."**

**"Ah yes, of course, unfortunately we cannot release that information unless you are onboard with us." Giovanni looked at him. "If your with us you can do anything you want, here in the criminal world, we masterminds are gods!"**

**"Gods?" Kio questioned.**

**"Yes, we are that powerful!"**

**"Fine I'm in." Kio sat in his seat. "On one condition. I get all Team Rocket royalties, and I get to command my own squad of members."**

**"Then its settled, you can begin your first mission right away."**

**"Hold on!" A couple of rockets stood once more. "We want that battle." They looked at the boy. "A two on one, no stakes, just to test his strength."**

**Giovanni looked at his son and smiled. "Agreed, if he agrees with it." Kio nodded at the boss led the two rockets and his son in to a battle chamber. It was just as big as a gym, and the battles were probably just as harsh. Giovanni left the room, and the two grunts stood staring across the room at their opponent. It was a two on one, a battle sure not to be easy.**


End file.
